mrmenfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Grumpy
Mr. Grumpy is the twenty-seventh book in the Mr. Men series by Roger Hargreaves. About him *'Colour': Blue *'Shape': Rectangular *'Gender': Male *'Hair': None *'Family': None *'Pets': None *'Friends': Mr. Grumble, Mr. Quiet, Mr Uppity *'Rivals': Mr. Happy, Mr. Scatterbrain, Mr. Stubborn, Mr. Tickle , Little Miss Chatterbox, Mr. Rude, Little Miss Scary, Little Miss Giggles, Mr. Funny, Little Miss Sunshine, Mr. Noisy, Little Miss Whoops, Mr. Bounce *'Occupation': Varies *'Species': Shaped Human *'Likes': Liverwurst, fishing, gifts (as long if it's something he likes), no bummed waiters. *'Dislikes': Most things. *'Height': About 6 and a half feet tall *'Weight': Above Average *'Job': Being Grumpy, mean and in a bad mood. *'Features': Green top hat (book), Dark green crooked hat with stripe and an unibrow (The Mr. Men Show) *'Nationality': Bristolian (UK) American (US) *'Voice Actors': Arthur Lowe (1975-1978), Gordon Peters (Mr. Men and Little Miss), Len Carlson (US dub), Sam Gold (The Mr. Men Show), Simon Greenall (UK dub) *'Catchphrase': Crooked cucumbers! Story Mr. Grumpy is the grumpiest person in the world. He's always in a bad mood, hating anyone or anything he comes across. He can't stand books so he tears out all of the pages from it (so it's a waste of money to buy them) and pulls up any flowers growing in his garden. and he is even rude to Mr. Happy who comes to visit - he stepped on his foot and slammed the door behind the visitor. Mr. Happy tells Mr. Tickle to tickle Mr. Grumpy if he is mean to somebody, it happened while he is doing his grocery shopping. After a long day of being tickled and dropping groceries, he learnt his lesson and was no longer grumpy. When he picks up a book, he only tears out one page. ''The Mr. Men Show'' In the 2008 TV series The Mr. Men Show (and the original show of the same name before it), Mr. Grumpy kept his blue color, big blue nose and rectangle body, but now has an unibrow and has lines on the bottom of his nose and it's now a darker shade of blue. His top hat was replaced by a crooked hat that floats above his head, but retains its green color with an jungle-green band around it, he looks much more mature. His grumpiness vanishes, however, when his ticklishness is exploited. He is a frequent victim of Mr. Tickle and is quite bitter about it, going so far as to invent the Tickle Protector to ward him off. He was given a catchphrase: "Crooked cucumbers!" According to what he said in the episode Farms, he was raised in the country. In the episode Dance, he was writing his life story, which he sold in Books. He also now lives in a small brown house with signs that say "Go Away" and have frowns on them in his front yard, and a vegetable garden with a peach orchard in his backyard (which Mr. Scatterbrain and Little Miss Whoops ruined). Also, as seen In the US and UK Versions, he is voiced by Sam Gold and Simon Greenall respectively. He is first seen in Physical. Trivia *He is good friends with Mr. Grumble, as they are like-minded people. (Though Grumble thinks he is a bit TOO grumpy) *He has brown hair in Mr. Moustache *He tried to make Mr Perfect unhappy with Mr Uppity in One Day In The Life Of Mr Perfect.show episode Mr Men Show trivia *Despite his grumpy attitude, he is relatively polite and civil to anyone he talks to, easy-going, easy to please and grateful if stuff is done well, unlike his book incarnation. *He lives next door to Mr. Happy in the Mr. Men Show. *His conflict with Mr. Stubborn appears to be worse than his other conflicts. *He answers questions right as seen in Music (though in the UK version, he got his bonus wrong while in the US, he remarked about Miss Sunshine's playing the piano) *His favorite food is liverwurst, as mentioned in Beach, Construction, Picnics and Pests. *He is the only blue rectangle character, but is one of the 3 rectangle characters, the others are Little Miss Calamity and Little Miss Curious. *In Telephones, Miss Helpful gave Mr. Grumpy a phone.(His voice message said "Go Away!") Later in the same episode, he broke it, due to people he didn't want in the house from the answering machine. *He got kicked out of the supermarket by Mr. Strong (Supermarket). *He didn't want to sit behind Mr. Tall in the cinema. (Cinema) *He has his hat off seven times! (Lake, Camping, Yard Work, Chores, Cars, Toys, Up and Down) *He hates birds because they poop on him. (Beach, Camping, Up And Down) *In Lunch he said he isn't going to complain about the cafeteria...yet, and he didn't complain about it at all, and didn't say anything cruel to Mr. Happy. so unlike his character! *He is one of the 2 characters to have worn a towel, the other Mr. Quiet. *He is one of four characters to have had a comma-shaped mouth at any point in the series, the other two being Mr. Quiet Mr. Bump and Little Miss Chatterbox. *He sometimes calls characters without saying Mr. or Miss when he is cross or fed up with them, mostly this happens with Mr. Stubborn and Mr. Scatterbrain.This also happens with Mr. Bump in Fish, Mr. Bounce in Travel, Miss Whoops in Dance Dance Dance and Home Improvement, Mr. Nervous in Toys, plus Mr. Noisy in Getting Around and also Mr. Rude in Supermarket and Post Office, as well as Miss Magic in Skyscrapers, and Mr. Quiet in Pirates, and Mr. Funny in machines, and Mr. Happy in Next Door, and also Mr. Strong in Parks, and even Miss Scary in Bad Weather. At least this hasn't yet happened to Mr. Tickle or Miss Chatterbox. *He tied Mr. Tickle's arms in Up and Down. *He made the story of his life in Dance and tried to sell it in the library in Books (Despite this, Books aired 6 episodes before Dance). * In Ships he was seen reading a book about mud. * He has been told to be quiet by Mr. Noisy in Cinema. He even called Mr. Noisy "Gollum" from Lord of the Rings, since both have two personalities. *When Mr Tickle tries to tickle him he often says "not if you value your arms", implying he will possibly break Mr. Tickle's arms. *He said to Mr. Scatterbrain "You're not a well man, are you" in Hobbies. *His house got turned into a castle in Home Improvement. *He is a picky eater, but not as picky as Mr Stubborn (mentioned in Lunch) *He seems to be a fan favorite across the Mr. Men Show fandom. *Deep down he cares about Mr. Tickle and Mr. Rude since he shared his prize with them in Hats. *He also cares about Mr. Scatterbrain since in Adventure, he dragged him away from the lions when he just stood there, dumbfounded. Counterparts See Counterparts Wiki. International publications & translations Mr. Grumpy appears under the titles *Monsieur Grincheux (French) *Don Malhumorado (Spanish) *暴躁先生 (Taiwan) *Ο Κύριος Κατσούφης (Greek) *Unser Herr Griesgram (German) *Мистер Брюзга (Russian) *きむずかしやくん (Japanese) *Herr Surpomp (Norwegian) *Hr. Hidsigprop (Danish) *מר כעסן (First Hebrew Release) *מר זועף (Second Hebrew Release) *Pan Marudek (Polish) *คุณบูดบึ้ง (Thai) List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. * Mr. Happy * Mr. Tickle * Mr. Meat (Butcher) * Mrs. Fairy (Cake Seller) Mentioned but not seen: * Mr. Daily (newspaper seller) * Mr. Bottle (dairy owner) * Mr. Packet (grocer) * Mrs. Humbug (sweetshop owner) Other Appearances Mr. Grumpy rarely appears in books, although he's in Mr. Men and Little Miss. He appears in these episodes: *Mr. Moustache (He has brown hair) *Little Miss Hug *Little Miss Sunshine Keeps Her Smile *Mr. Men - 12 Days of Christmas *Mr. Men - All Aboard for Christmas *Mr. Men - Adventure in Egypt *Mr. Men - Adventure Under the Sea *Mr. Men - Adventure in the Ice Age *The Mr. Men Road Trip *One Day In The Life of Mr. Perfect (TV) *Mr. Funny Puts on a Show (TV) (cameo) *Little Miss Sunshine Brings A Smile (TV) (cameo) *Golly, Mr. Grumpy's Smiling (TV) *A Very Happy Day for Mr. Happy (TV) (cameo) *What a Mess Little Miss Helpful (TV) *Little Miss Star Goes to Jollywood (TV) (cameo) *Little Miss Chatterbox Finds her Calling (TV) *Little Miss Chatterbox Goes to Seatown (TV) *Little Miss Naughty Goes Skiing (TV) (cameo) *Mr. Chatterbox and the Parrot (TV) (cameo) *Mr. Noisy the Music Man (TV) (cameo) *Mr. Muddle Goes Skating (TV) (cameo) *Mr. Grumpy Is Very Sad He Can't Eat (TV) Gallery Artwork from the books Mr. Grumpy.PNG|He's grumpy and proud of it! The funniest picture of Mr Grumpy ever!.jpg|He's got such a temper! Mr-Grumpy 1.PNG Mr Grumpy 2A.PNG|Grumpy by name, and grumpy by nature Mr-Grumpy-3A.PNG|It's not my day for doing this one, I wanna move on MR GRUMPY 4A.PNG|Bad tempered and grouchy all day long! mr-grumpy-5a.PNG|Mr. Grumpy's secret smile mr-grumpy-6a.jpg|He's such a horrible person just snapping at everyone! Mr Grumpy-7A.jpg Mr-Grumpy 8a.jpg|You just watch it! Mr Grumpy 9a.PNG|Shouting out and grunting Mr-Grumpy-10a.PNG|Get out of my way before I kick you! Mr Grumpy-11A.PNG|He is very sad! Mr Grumpy 12a.PNG|Golly! Mr. Grumpy's smiling! MR-GRUMPY-13A.PNG|Snapping, Grunting, Pushing, Shoving! Everything is always wrong! Mr-Grumpy 14a.PNG Mr Grumpy-15A.jpg|Leave me alone! Mr grumpy 16a.png|Puh! I've ran out of coffee again! What a pain! MR-GRUMPY-17A.png|What's good about it? Artwork from the Mr. Men Show TVmr.grumpy.jpg Mr. Grumpy.png|Crooked cucumbers! Grumpy2.png Mr grumpy new pose transparent.png Mr. Grumpy 5.png Screenshots IMG 1886.png IMG 2131.png IMG 1887.png Farm 057.png Mr Grumpy about to shed a tear.jpg Screensnaps (2018).png Farm 033.png Dcqfpda-251ae784-dc0d-4737-822e-e2ef4b7a5e8e.jpg Vlcsnap-2018-04-21-21h02m04s873.png Screensnaps (2811).png Screensnaps (218).png Screensnaps (219).png Screensnaps (3728).png Screensnaps (3716).png Screensnaps (3696).png Screensnaps (3695).png Screensnaps (3756).png Screensnaps (3757).png Screensnaps (3743).png Grumpyandfussy.png OnlythenwillIknowmytruelove.png Cleanupthoseashes.png Iknowitwillfit.png Grumpyandnaughty.jpg Nottryinghardenough.png Ticklemeallyouwant.png Brokenglassslipper.png Leavingthiscockamamieplay.png Grumpynaughtyandquiet.png Guaranteedtobethewinner.png Grumpyandrude.png Grumpyandrude1.png Rudehappyandgrumpy.png Justgivemetheprize.png Ticklemeandi'llbiteyourarm.png Grumpyandtickle.png Calamitygrumpyandtickle.png Upsidedowngrumpy.png Upsidedowngrumpy1.png Grumpyhatcollection.png Grumpyanddaredevil.png Burnttoacrisp.png Grumpyrelaxing.png Scatterbraindaredevilhelpfulandgrumpy.png Ticklegrumpyandcalamity.png Paint.png Paint1.png Afrogrumpy.png Naughtyandgrumpy.png Naughtygrumpynervousrudemessyandfussy.png Messyquietnervousstrongandgrumpy.png Messyquietnervousstrongandgrumpy1.png C-o-l-d.png Newspaper.png Redgrumpy.png Let'sgetoutofhere.png That'syouradvice.png Turningourbacksonthem.png Discussthatno-fungaurantee.png They'regainingonus.png Quicksand.png Somuchforthatno-fungaurantee.png Grumpyanddaredevil1.png Noblastingoffinmystore.png Abrandnewceiling.png TeamBlue.png Little Miss Daredevil burned holes in her surf board.PNG Mr. Rude Big Hat.PNG 4PersonScare.png ZoomBoots.jpg Smile.png WatchingTV.png Mr Scatterbrain Night Digging.PNG Mr happy host.PNG Screenshot 14.png External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Mr. Men series Category:Blue characters Category:Rectangular characters Category:The Mr. Men Show Characters Category:Characters with hats Category:1978 introduces Category:1970's introduces Category:Main characters Category:Antagonists Category:Cottage characters Category:No Hair Category:Characters named after Adjectives